Sharing the Pain
by Jman22056
Summary: A few weeks after the Uchiha massacre a small boy was found in a cave system. Patrolling ninja heard the child crying and thought it was Sasuke. Going to bring him back to the village imagine their surprise when a child is not Sasuke but has the Uchiha crest on his back. What will happen now that there is a second survivor of the massacre. OC/? Sasuke/?. Third person
1. Chapter 1 - Childhood

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 1 - Childhood

* * *

Okay, so people must be wondering where Crystal Snow is. Well, it is not dead but I just have not had the time to write any chapters on it. So, until then I will be uploading the VERY FIRST story that I wrote on Naruto. This story is littered with stupid things that make little sense but until I get more time to write I will have to upload this. Also this story is not finished and I do not plan on finishing it. Anyway after all of that crap fest I do hope you readers can get a small amount of enjoyment out of this story.

* * *

Notes -"speaking"

_thinking_

_**Setting up story/information**_

* * *

Crying from a cave. A small stream of water coming from the mouth of the cave and echos of pain resonate . The passing ninja would have normally just moved on but after the recent Uchiha massacre and so close to the village they assumed it was Sasuke and was going to bring him back to make sure he didn't get lost or sick or worse stolen by some enemy village. They slowly made their way to the entrance and yelled into the cave

"Hey you can come out we want to help." What they heard in reply was the sound of heat as a fireball jutsu came out of the cave.

"What is that kid thinking, he could have killed us." yelled one of the shinobi.

"Ya no kidding." replied the other.

They went into the cave and making sure that they didn't hear another roaring fireball. After a few minutes they saw the kid who was unconscious from the fireball jutsu and were given a huge surprise, the ninja were not surprised at the fact that the kid could do such a jutsu because any young Uchiha could do it, Sasuke already could, but what surprised them is the fact that the kid had a Uchiha crest on the back of his shirt but it was not Sasuke. It was another Uchiha that survived the slaughter just a few weeks back. The two shinobi looked at each other not believing what they saw.

"I'll go notify the Hokage and you take him to the hospital."

The other ninja nodded and slowly lifted the child into a gentle hold and noticed how thin he was. _How long was this kid out here? _He slowly made his way out of the cave and sprinted of the hospital. When he arrived he told the nurse what happened and she took him away on a stretcher.

At about the same time the other ninja was reporting his findings to the Hokage. His face wrinkled slightly more when he started to think about a plan of action of this. _What if he comes back for the boy? Should we tell Sasuke Uchiha about this? How does this impact everything?_ The Hokage sighed at the deep thoughts then he told the ninja that was quietly waiting for orders "Watch the boy and tell me when he wakes up. I want to speak to him personally but do not tell a single person about this and tell the other one who found him this to." The shinobi bowed and disappeared in a poof of white smoke. The aging man stood up and walked to the window to look out at the village._ I have a feeling this boy is going to play a big part in future events_. The Hokage sighed again and went back to work.

_**After a few days**_

In mid afternoon his eyes slowly parted. He was staring at white tiles. _What? Where am I?_ The boy raised his hands and looked at them. _Am I dead? Maybe this is a_... At that moment a nurse walked in and smiled.

"Oh good you're up, How are you feeling?"

The boy just looked at her and started to cry. Her smile faded and she walked up to the frail boy and hugged him. She said in a calm motherly voice "Everything is going to be alright you're safe."

He held her in tightly not wanting to let go and just cried and keep crying for almost ten minutes. The women just stood there and let him and after words wiped the tears from the boy and smiled. She and the boy both looked at the door when they heard it slowly open and saw the grand figure of the village in his white and red robe. His voice echoed in the room

"Thank you for helping this poor boy but I need to talk to him alone." She looked at the boy and stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door on the way out. The Hokage sat on the stool and began to speak "So I heard that you were found in a cave, is this true?" The boy only looked down at his lap. The Hokage sighed and said "I heard that you know fire style is this true?" The boy kept looking down but his hand clenched the blanket that was next to him. The Hokage and the boy just sat there, in deadly silence. The Hokage then stood up and started to walk out of the room, the boy silently whispered

"They are all dead aren't they?" The Hokage only looked down and said in a very depressed tone

"There were two that survived, you and Sasuke." The boy's head raised slightly

"There's someone else?"

"Yes, and I think he would want to know about you so I think you should rest up and then you can meet him." The boy smiled just a little I'm not alone and rested his head against the pillow. The Hokage left the room and started to out of the hospital_ Now all I have to do is to find Sasuke, I wonder how he will take the news..._

_**The next day**_

A man walked into the hospital room with a scar across his nose and woke up the Uchiha boy who was sleeping and said in a cheery tone "Time to wake up" The annoyed boy looked at the inturder of his sleep. The man spoke again "I'm Iruka, nice to meet you...?" The boy responded in an irritated tone

"I'm Meiyo, nice to meet you Iruka - sensei ." The man looked at Meiyo

"Sensei?" The boy sat up and looked at the headband

"Yes, you are an academy teacher and I'm a student." He looked down "At least I still hope I can be." Iruka smiled and replied

"Of course I think that's not that much of a problem." Meiyo looked up and the man and smiled. After Meiyo got dressed in a long sleeve baby blue shirt that he considered annoying and black baggy pants that was more accepted by him, Iruka and Meiyo walked to the academy. On the way to the academy Iruka started to talk "Meiyo, there is something I have to tell you."

"Okay." The little boy said with a confused tone, Iruka then started up

"The Hokage things it's best you hide the fact that your Uchiha from everyone else than me and Sasuke." The little boy looked down for a second but smiled and nodded his head in agreement. _I thought that was going to be harder than that_ Iruka thought as they walked up to the academy. Meiyo was still amazed by the size of building but his gaze soon went from the building to a child in a dark blue short sleeve shirt and white shorts. The thing that got this attention was not the boy specifically but the crest on his back, the crest of the Uchiha. Meiyo slowly walked up to the other boy and as Sasuke turned around he stood eye to eye with the other survivor. _So this is the other one _they though and just stood there in silence examining each other. Iruka was getting nervous over the silence of the two I hope those two get along quickly, _maybe..._ and walked up to the two "Hey you guys hungry?" Iruka said with a nervous smile. Meiyo looked at Iruka and smiled and replied happily

"Yes Iruka - sensei." then he turned to Sasuke "How about you Sasuke?" Sasuke then sighed and replied in his usual tone

"Fine." The three of them then went to get some dumplings and the entire time all three of them were smiling, although Sasuke only a little. Afterwords Iruka had to go get ready for the classes that started the next day and left the two Uchiha boys alone. They started to walk together in total silence again and then Meiyo getting annoyed at the silence said

"Hey you want to practice with some shuriken?" Sasuke smiled

_Maybe Meiyo isn't as bad as I thought_ "Yea sure, I guess." he said dully. They were practicing until the sun started to set. Both of them exhausted from trying to best each other.

_Wow we are both equal _Meiyo thought as Sasuke thought

_I'm surprised that he was able to match me. _The two stared at each other then both stood up to each other

"Meet you here tomorrow?" Meiyo asked. Sasuke just smiled "Yea and skip the first day at the academy?" Meiyo frowned _How could I forget..._ "I meant after." _Wow lucky I thought of that in time._ Sasuke replied dully

"Yea sure." and started to walk home and Meiyo did the same.

_**As the years of academy went by Meiyo and Sasuke grew closer and became like brothers and kept pushing each other to get stronger. Because Sasuke had Meiyo around so much he grew more open than normal but still want to avenge his clan, but Meiyo calmed that wanting a lot. Because of Sasuke, Meiyo grew to hate Itachi as much as Sasuke but was able to control his hate much easier than Sasuke, Meiyo also got much strong because he wanted to match and beat Sasuke. As the years went on they grew to be know as very close and that they were very strong rivals and by the day of graduation every single person knew this. Although no one could ever figure out how Meiyo could get Sasuke to talk so much when they couldn't get a word out of him.**_

The two Uchiha boys now grown up and on graduating day they were silent but knew exactly what each other were thinking_ I'm going to beat you_. They were both annoying the massive crowd of girls drooling over Sasuke then HE happened. Naruto jumped up on the desk and looked at Meiyo who gave Naruto a blank stare. _If I smile maybe he will just leave_ Mayio thought then smiled. After Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke gave the same blank stare as Meiyo did but did not smile.

_How annoying_ Sasuke thought then Naruto was hit from behind and kissed Sasuke on accident. The girls went berserk and attacked Naruto as Sasuke tried to get the taste of raman off of him, Meiyo was just laughing his butt off and started to tear up. Sasuke glared at Meiyo and stopped laughing, for about two seconds. Sasuke then smiled just a little, it was disgusting but still what are the chances. Just then the girls got done giving Naruto a new bumps on his head and then Iruka poofed into the room and announced

"Okay everyone as you all know today is the graduation day and have selected your teams"

Iruka then read off the names of the teams and when he got finished with the list

Meiyo looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked at Meyio. Meyio asked him "Was my name called?" Sasuke looked and said in a tone that was a little scared for Meyio

"No, we should ask Iruka - sensei about this." Meyio nodded and after everyone left Meyio and Sasuke walked up to Iruka and Meyio asked

"Hey Iruka - sensei my name wasn't called why is that, did I not make the cut?" Iruka smiled and said

"No no, nothing like that its the fact that we are still trying to figure out what team to put you on because as you heard all teams have three members but don't worry I'm suggesting to the selectors that you join team seven." Meyio and Sasuke just smiled and thanked Iruka and walked out. Meyio brought up

"Man I was scared for a second." Sasuke replied coolly

"I had no doubt if a loser like Naruto passed there would be no way you didn't pass." Meyio just nodded. They just took their normal path that day, from the academy right to the training field and they trained the rest of the day way as usual but as the sunset Maiyo asked Sasuke

"Hey, you want to get a celebration dinner or something." Sasuke dull replied

"Sure." After the dinner they went and home and wondered what their lives are going to be like now that they both graduated and that they were on the same team.


	2. Chapter 2 - Training

Sharing the Pain

Chapter 2 - Training

_**The team meet up in the same room as the graduation. Meiyo is wearing new clothes, he is now wearing a Onyx colored long sleeve shirt with a Uchiha crest on the back and new black baggy pants. The entire group was just sitting around.**_

The two Uchiha studied their team carefully and gave their assessment of their teammates. "The girl looks a bit weak personally but she is smart, the boy on the other hand..." Meiyo looked at Naruto setting up a trap for their new sensi "Yea, self explanatory." Meiyo said and sighed. Sasuke just nodded in agreement as he watched the idiot and the girl. Sasuke then said

"The girl doesn't look that bad either." Meiyo just looked at Sasuke and smiled

"Thats a new one, you usually don't note people on their beauty." Sasuke just looked away. Just then the door to the room they were in opened and Naruto's trap went off and hit its mark. Kakashi just stood there looking at his new students

_A girl, the fox child, and the last two Uchihas, interesting group. Especially the the fact that it's a team of five and I know exactly why... _Kakashi then looked at Sasuke and Meiyo then said "Well I guess we should get to know each other but not here, lets meet tomorrow... there." Kaskasi points out at the cliff. The gennin sigh but agree to this then everyone leaves but as Sasuke and Meiyo were leaving Sakura ran up to them and asked

"Hey you guys want to go do something?" Sasuke and Meiyo just look at each other and reply at the same time

"We already have plans." Then Naruto came out of no where and said

"Hey Sakura if you want we can do something" Then Sakura yells at Naruto and after she goes to talk to Sasuke and Meiyo but they are both gone which annoys Sakura even more. Sasuke and Meiyo ran to the training fields and Meiyo laughing says

"Hey Sasuke that was your chance at a date." Sasuke just looks aways and says

"Yeah right, she is annoying." Meiyo starts to snicker

"But you said she was cute." Sasuke then says dully

"Just shut up and lets train." Meiyo agrees and they train for the rest of the day and go home.

_**The next day**_

Everyone meets up at the spot and start to talk about themselves. Kakashi asked the group "Okay tell us about yourselves, Sakura you go first." Sakura then started to blush and said

"Well I like..." She looks at Sasuke and blushes, she continues "I dislike..." She looks at Naruto and Naruto gets a hurt look on his face.

"Okay... Naruto you're next." Kakashi piped in. Naruto excitedly said "I like raman and tasting different types of raman."

_Does he run on raman?_ Meiyo thought

"I dislike..." looks at Sasuke, "And my dream is... TO BECOME HOKAGE!" The rest of the group looks annoyingly at Naruto.

"You know you can be quiet once in awhile." Meiyo said breaking the annoying silence. Kakashi then looked at Meiyo and said

"Meiyo right?" Meiyo nodded. "Then Sasuke is next." Meiyo started to laugh and Sasuke looked annoyingly at him. Sasuke then turned back.

"I don't really like anything and I have a lot of dislikes but what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality and that is to destroy and particular someone and to restore my clan." Everyone just looks at Sasuke, after a second or two Kakashi looks at Meiyo

"And last but not least, Meiyo." Meiyo just smiles and said "Sasuke pretty much took what I said but I wouldn't have said it so emo like." This causes Sasuke and Meiyo to get into an argument.

_How troublesome... and I thought they would cool each other off but no_ Kakashi looks at the two Uchiha _They actually set each other off..._ Kakashi then butted in and said

"Well thats enough for today and you two." He looks at the Uchihas "No training today okay?" The two looked annoyingly at him but agree. Then Kakashi disappears and left the four of them alone. Meiyo then smiles and says

"Well since we aren't allowed to train I think we should go out and learn more about each other." Sasuke then stares at Meiyo and Meiyo smiles evilly

_You are a total asshole Meiyo_ Sasuke thought "Fine." Sasuke agreed, Sakura agreed the instant Sasuke argreed and Naruto followed after Sakura. Meiyo happily said

"To the dumpling shop!" and they left as Kakashi looked on from the bushes

_That Meiyo sets Sasuke off but also pulls him to go do stuff, impressive..._ Kakashi then went back to reading his Icha Icha book. After the four of them got their food and finished eating and after Sakura finished giving Naruto a new bump on his head they left to go to their separate homes.

_**The next day**_

They all arrived at the training fields according to the notes they found on their door. They waited and waited in silence for their sensi then Meiyo and Sasuke started to talk about something but got interrupted when they heard the poof and saw Kakashi standing in front of them. "About time." Naruto said. Kakashi quickly responded

"Sorry but I got lost on the path of life."_ Yea right_ everyone thought. "Anyway I hope that everyone followed the instructions on the note and didn't eat breakfast because if you did, you won't be keeping it for long."

_Crap_ Meiyo thought. Kakashi chimed in again

"For todays training you four have to get these bells" The four stare at the bells and the two Uchiha boys look at each other and smile knowing that they were going to try to beat each other to it first.

_Great those two challenged each other just by looking at each other, oh well guess it will make them push themselves._ Kakashi thought. He then states "If you fail to get a bell then you will be sent back to the academy." Everyone just stares at him. Naruto speaks up

"You can't do that we just passed the graduation exam." Kakashi coldly says

"Yea you passed but you still are not full gennin, your final test is set by your sensei and if you fail then I decide your fate." Meiyo and Sasuke quickly give each other another glance. _What are those two planning?_ Kakashi thought then said "Ready begin." Everyone but Kakashi and Naruto run to hide.

_What is that idiot doing_ thought Sasuke, Meiyo, and Sakura. As Naruto and Kakashi start to fight, Sasuke and Meiyo watch and make plans of action. They nod at one of the plans _Its risky but the pay of is worth it_ thought Meiyo. When Kakashi was distracted by Naruto the Uchihas made their move. They ran side by side making the hand signs and when getting to the position to release the jutsu they announce their presence by releasing two fireballs that merge together **Duel fire style: Meteor fire jutsu** they thought as massive fireball hit Kakashi's position. They landed and looked and saw the hole made from the justu "Did we get him?" Meiyo asked

"Don't know." Sasuke replied with a sigh. _All that practice and still that takes so much out of us _though Sasuke.

"Wow impressive justu, merging fireballs into one to create a bigger one, slows it down though." Meiyo and Sasuke jump forward and look back to see Kakashi standing behind them.

"When?" Sasuke said.

"I don't even know. We need to back off and replan." Meiyo replied.

"I don't think we can." Sasuke replied. Meiyo then got hit in the back by Kakashi and got knocked out. _Great_ Sasuke thought and went to attack Kakashi but just as he did Naruto came out of no where and started to battle against Kakashi. Sasuke took this time to take Meiyo to a safe place and went to help Naruto who was already beaten down again.

Meiyo woke up about three minutes later with a terrible headache and remembered what was going on. He saw Kakashi standing behind Naruto who was hanging upside down from a tree. Meiyo saw a shimmer and saw the shuriken heading for Kakashi and then threw one of his own ,not at Kakashi, but at the rope holding Naruto up. As the shuriken hit Kakashi the one Meiyo threw hit the rope dropping Naruto on his head._ Perfect timing he couldn't have seen mine because of Sasuke's so I should be... _Meiyo couldn't finish his thought because Kakashi put him in a genjustu. Kakashi then took of to find Sasuke.

Meiyo woke up sitting next to the logs in the center of the field. He jumped up and prepared to defend himself and looked around. "Sit down, he's not here." Meiyo turned around and saw Sasuke sitting down by another log with Sakura near him and then laughed when he saw Naruto tied up against the log.

"Hey shut up." Naruto replied.

"Sorry just didn't expect that, here let me get you down." Meiyo went to cut the ropes but Sasuke grabbed his wrist

"If you let him down then you fail, no exceptions." he said dully then both looked at Naruto, Meiyo then looked down and said

"So we are just suppose to leave a teammate tied up next to us when we have the power to get him out, also the fact that you said yourself that Kakashi - sensei isn't here." Meiyo said annoyed. Naruto started to smile but stopped when Meiyo sat back down "Fine, we'll play it safe, for now." Meiyo said in a depressed tone.

_He almost did it, impressive thinking what he could have lost _thought Kakashi. Kakashi then poofed into existence and said "Good everyone is awake, and its time for lunch." He gives everyone a bento box except Naruto "Okay enjoy, oh also Naruto gets no lunch because he tried to eat early and if you give him any, you fail." Meiyo and Sakura slowly turn their heads to Naruto and yell at him. Kakashi then poofed out of existence. Everyone starts to eat but Naruto stomach growling stops them.

"Screw this, your a teammate so you need to eat." Meiyo said dully and stood up to give Naruto food.

"Stop Meiyo, you know what Kakashi said you will fail if you give him food." Sakura said in a worried tone. Meiyo replied

"So? Just because Kakashi makes a rule doesn't mean we have to follow it when he isn't here, also how would he know?" Sakura just stare for a second and replied

"Fine, but you need strength to I know that fire style has to take a lot out of you." Meiyo just looked dully at the ground. Sakura then stood up and gave Naruto some food the instant he swallowed they heard a poof and Kakashi appeared Sasuke and Meiyo drew kunai and went to defend Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi then said two cheery word

"You pass." Everyone else just looked at him for a second in disbelief.

"Could you repeat that?" Naruto said. Kakashi said again in the same tone

"You pass." At that instant Naruto started to cheer and annoy Sakura, Sasuke, and Meiyo. Kakashi interrupted Naruto and said "Okay, meetup tomorrow at the mission office." and disappeared, Everyone started to walk to their homes then Naruto noticed and yelled

"HEY I"M STILL TIED TO THIS STUPID LOG!"


End file.
